The modern office environment has ever increasing demands with respect not only to the availability of effective work space particularly in association with a worksurface, but also the efficient or effective utilization of space around a worksurface. The demands and space requirements for computers and telecommunication equipment, as well as the demands for various office tools or accessories which are typically supported on the top of a worksurface, generally result in excessive clutter on the worksurface thus limiting the available work space. In an effort to increase the available work space, attempts have been made to position many of the accessories or tools on adjacent supporting elements, such as by mounting the accessories on an adjacent wall. This alternative not only renders the wall structure more complex, but is not available in those situations where the worksurface is not disposed adjacent a wall. As a further alternative, some worksurfaces or table tops are provided with upright structures secured along the rear edge of the worksurface which project upwardly so as to provide additional storage compartments and the like, although even this alternative greatly increases the overall complexity of the worksurface arrangement and in particular significantly interferes with openness and visibility around the worksurface, thereby severely interfering either with aesthetics or team working functions.
Constructions of this latter type also typically have little flexibility or adjustability.
In recognition of the disadvantages associated with conventional structures of the type briefly summarized above, the present invention relates to a support rail assembly which includes a generally horizontally elongated rail supported in upwardly spaced relationship from the worksurface by one or more upright support arms or stanchions, but alternatively can be supported from an adjacent wall or panel. The rail extends generally along the rear edge of the worksurface and defines therein a pair of slots which open outwardly through a common access opening or mouth. Various tools or accessories are readily mountable on or removable from the rail via the slots and mouth therein, and can be positioned essentially at any desired location longitudinally along the rail so as to greatly facilitate the convenient use thereof. In addition, the various accessories, such as document supporting trays, may be mounted on the rail at an angle with respect to the worker to provide optimum visibility of documents or other items supported thereon.
The present invention also relates to a support rail assembly including an elongated rail adapted for mounting an accessory thereon and a support arm connected to the worksurface for stationarily positioning the rail above the worksurface and generally along the rear edge portion thereof. The support rail assembly includes a mounting arrangement which enables the rail to be slidably and sidewardly mounted on the support arm to releasably but fixedly secure the rail thereto.
Further, the present invention relates to a support rail assembly including an elongated rail adapted for mounting an accessory thereon and an upright support arm having an upper end releasably connected to the rail to position same above the worksurface. The support rail assembly additionally includes a mounting arrangement for securing the support arm and rail to the worksurface, the mounting arrangement having a first leg portion which overlies the support arm and a second leg portion which projects under the worksurface. The first leg portion defines therein a slot which cooperates with a pin member which projects outwardly from the support arm and a fastening member is associated with the second leg portion and is adjustable to wedge the pin in the slot and fixedly but releasably secure the support arm and rail to the worksurface.
The desirable constructional and functional features of the present invention, as well as other operational advantages thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.